


Hello

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder





	Hello

"Can I? Just once, I’ll behave the rest of the day, just... let me kiss you hello."  
“Mulder, Skinner’s over there.” She tries to pull back but he’s holding her wrist and the grip is delicious hell.  
“And?” He makes to nuzzle under her hair.  
She straightens, checking their audience. “And he’s our boss.”  
Mulder smiles down at her, eyes switching from her face to her hand, where his thumb is grazing over her pulse-point with a rapturous rhythm. “And he’s not blind, Scully. Or stupid.”  
Sucking in deep breath, she shakes her head. “Well, I know that. But, we’re on the clock.”  
Mulder bends and kisses her anyway. “Hello.”  
“Hello,” she says, half-smiling despite her irritation. Mulder has never understood the finer points of social acceptance. Mulder has never understood much of anything, other than what he wants and needs in that moment. She blushes, recalling last night, and his wants and needs. And hers. “Now, behave.”  
He nods as Skinner arrives. The big man looms over them, face unreadable. Then he bends and kisses Mulder on the mouth. “Hello.”  
Her lips still taste of Mulder’s coffee as she presses them together to stop her laughter.


End file.
